The Moon Bog (Balloosh)
' The Moon Bog ' sora be drawin this hol up ' C R E S C E N T C L A N ' Have you ever experienced such humidity that it felt as if you were swimming on land? Or have you ever felt the soft earth slither up between the cracks of your aching paws? Oh, then you've never been to the sweet moon bog. Don't you find it delightful? The way the fog never seems to clear and the way that the overgrown vegetation holds you; hides you. The sun never breaks through the thick canopy of trees and the sweet bog floor is forever damp. It would be a wonderful sight if you could see, wouldn't it darling? Only eyes accustomed to the darkness know their way. The sweet moon bog, yes, with its refined smell of mud and vines. A little more.. earthy than your dessert. Oh, what's that? Can't you smell? Right; I forget that your home biome is quite bland. Come, darling, don't be scared. Come down to the bog where the prey isn't scarce. "Celeste speaking to Slystar on their first trip to The Lunar Chamber" LANDMARKS WERECAT TABERNACLE The Werecat Tabernacle is located on the East side of The Moon-Bog. When there is a full moon, the stones light up with a celestial blue light which in turn attracts the werecats. As a werecat, your emotions and sense of morality disperse. You're mostly under Celeste's (The Moon) control. The werecats come here and perform many unholy executions of creatures they find, simply because they can. A werecat is never to come here unless there is a full moon since this is where their powers are strongest. To come here untransformed means that they may morph back before it's their time. Since CrescentClan's camp is located in the bog, even when a werecat is at camp they are stronger than if they were farther away. ---- THE LUNAR CHAMBER This temple is named " The Lunar Chamber " because it's where Celeste found Sly after Sandsun had attacked her (See: Lore) and is a communication hub between Crescent Clan and the moon. The blue light that attracts the werecats to the stones comes from the crystal on the temple, where Sly was buried after she died on its steps. Legend has it that when Slystar was murdered, Celeste came back to earth through the temple to talk with Sly one final time as she was dying. Since Slystar's murderer was cursed to become a werecat (See: Lore) it makes sense that the temple where Celeste returned from attracts the werecats. It is believed that they do this to plead with her for their freedom from their curse. (See: The Lunar Chamber) ---- HOLY NECROPOLIS The Holy Necropolis is located on top of the temple and is where CrescentClan's founder lays to rest after her murder. It is used as a hub to communicate with CrescentClan's ancestors (Our form of the Moonstone). Anyone may go here, even if not of Moonblood, and use the communication hub. It is used by laying in the water above the temple and repeating a sacred chant, though the ancestors may not always respond to your plea. PREY |-| Toad= Toad is not a preferred meal to most Crescent Clan cats, however, it has other important qualities. It's usually fed to the enslaved or moonblinked cats, as they don't have a preference and it's easy to catch. In the bog, the toads are very plentiful. It isn't usually hunted unless prey is scarce but is better than starvation. Very good practice for new apprentices. Threat: ☠ |-| Salamander= Salamanders are also not a preferred meal but hold religious and cultural significance. They're much harder to catch than toads and taste tough but keep werecats at bay. The werecats don't like their blue stripes, as it reminds them of the crystal. Salamanders are often used to test Apprentices since they are harder to catch and are used in some hunting competitions. Threat: ☠☠ |-| Snake= Snakes are very hard to catch but are considered traditional for ceremonies. Werecats specifically like snakes so their population in the bog is not as plentiful. Most Snakes in the bog are not poisonous when eaten, but can be poisonous when bitten by one. This makes it very difficult to catch and a threat to the hunter. They are usually found in the waters toward the North-East of the bog. Threat: ☠☠☠ Category:Locations